A Slow Recovery
by MadameSheep
Summary: After the War, Draco Malfoy is a shadow of his former self, unsure of everything, even as his relationship with Astoria Greengrass is blooming. Astoria is determined to see the fire in his eyes rekindled, and won't take no for an answer.


Enough was enough.

"Draco Malfoy, you get in this fireplace right now!" Astoria's voice was firm and sharp. They'd been arguing over this for days and just when she thought she had won, his stubborn nature decided to kick in and make her victory completely shortlived.

"This is a bad idea, Astoria." Draco said, making sure to lean out of her grasp. The fire in her dark blue eyes was nothing to underestimate. He knew that much from experience. She ran her hands down the green silk of her dress and pulled her cloak tighter around her shoulders before wrapping her pouch of floo powder back around her wrist. She had bought this dress specifically for tonight and, Merlin's Beard, she was going to put it to proper use!

"I thought we were settled on this." She growled, stepping out of the fireplace and towards him. He backed closer towards the door.

"I don't want to do this."

"You're going to have to meet them eventually, Draco. They're my parents for Merlin's sake!" she quipped. Draco met her eyes, his steely blue meeting the ocean blue of Astoria's.

"I don't want to meet them. And why are you pushing this so hard in the first place? It's not required for me to meet your bloody parents." He said. Astoria recognized that tone of voice. The voice he used to use around Potter and his gang of friends. It made her heart sink. He'd never used it on her before. In all their time together, and during all of their screaming matches and fights, he had never crossed that line. She had despised that Draco in school, and had always been so sure that she would never have to hear him address her in that tone of voice; Deprecating, disgusted, and caustic. She tried to keep her shoulders squared and her face impassive. She really did. But she felt her mask slipping.

Draco saw it too; the tiny cracks in her determination and the hurt that flashed across her face before she could stop it.

"Astoria-"

"No. Don't worry about it."

"Astoria-"

"Just drop it, Draco. It's obvious that you don't want to meet them and I'm done fighting you about this."

"Astoria, I don't want you to be ashamed of me." He growled through clenched teeth. That stopped her right in the middle of her oncoming tirade. Ashamed of him? For what reason could he possibly think that she would ever be ashamed of him? She walked towards him , her high heels making sharp claps on the stone floor, and grabbed his hand in a tight grip before he could pull away. He struggled only for a moment before submitting to her hold.

"Draco." She paused, not quite sure what to say.

"I've done horrible things in my life. I've made a lot of mistakes and my family still wears the stain of what they've done. I don't want your parents to meet me and immediately think Death Eater. I don't want you to be weighed down by what I've done. You don't deserve it." Draco said, voice barely above a whisper.

Astoria gaped at him, before dropping his hand from her grasp. She saw the bit of panic in his eyes before she wrapped her arms around his slim waist. She heard his heartbeat quicken as she laid her head against his chest and breathed in the scent of mint and expensive cologne that clung to him. Astoria made sure to keep her angry stare towards the wall. It wasn't him she was angry at. It was those stupid insecurities that had been instilled in him. It was those she hated.

"Don't you ever think I'd be ashamed of you, Draco Malfoy. People make mistakes, but you can't let those mistakes destroy you. You're a Malfoy. You're stronger than you think you are. And I'll stand right beside through anything." She mumbled against the cotton of his button-down shirt.

Draco let out the breath he was holding and pulled the small girl closer to him. He kissed the crown of her head softly and ran his hand through her blonde hair. He watched the golden strands slip through his fingers, tendril after tendril falling to lightly back down her shoulders. Only with Astoria could he be so vulnerable. Only with her could he let the mask fall away. From the moment he met her she had brought him back from the edge of self-destruction, taking away the pain and fear that had followed him after The War. Astoria knew him, probably better than he knew himself.

Astoria gasped as she felt the inner tug in the pit of her stomach followed by the horrible sense of vertigo as they apparated outside of her parent's sprawling manor house. She groaned and clutched onto Draco.

"Draco, you know I hate apparating places." She growled. Astoria clutched onto him, desperate to keep herself from sinking to the ground. Draco smiled and held her close while she caught her balance, before taking her hand.

" I know, but it's faster and won't ruin your dress." He said.

"What made you change your mind?"

"You did. Now let's go and get this over with before I change my mind again." He sniped, inclining his head ever-so-slightly.

Astoria smiled; she was glad to see the hints of cockiness and self-importance back in his stance and the confidence in his walk as they headed up the drive. She hoped one day it wouldn't just be for show and that the old Draco would come back to regain his former glory. And until then she'd stand by his side. Through whatever may happen or whatever was to come during the reconstruction of the Wizarding World, she would be there. The Malfoy name would recover. She and Draco would see to it.

With a smile, she took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

* * *

><p>Well, this actually my very first Drastoria fic I ever wrote. And my first real try at fanfiction. I hope it doesn't disappoint!<p>

Love,

MadameSheep


End file.
